


The Cursed Snake in the Mirror

by miracleloupe



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I legit don't know how to tag this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleloupe/pseuds/miracleloupe
Summary: Nagi and Minami watch one of Minami's old movies together. Nagi is scared, and Minami is smitten.





	The Cursed Snake in the Mirror

Minami probably should've known this was a bad idea. 

As the credits rolled, he turned to look at his boyfriend - his boyfriend, who was still white as a sheet, covering most of his face with a blanket, as if he thought the villain of the movie might make a sudden reappearance.

Minami smiled fondly. Nagi really was adorable.

"Nagi, the film is over. I promise, there aren't any extra scenes during or after the credits," he said with a soft laugh. Nagi looked at him, eyes wide with fear, and god, Minami couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve such a cute boyfriend. 

"But Minami… What if the curse is real? What if the _ Cursed Snake _haunts me, or comes after me in the night?!"

"I can assure you, having starred in the film, it's nothing but fiction. But were you really scared, knowing it was just me?" 

"No, no!" Nagi backtracked, clearly worried that he'd hurt Minami's feelings somehow. Minami thought his heart might burst. _ So cute… _ "I could never be scared of _ you_, my love. It's just the idea… _ " _

Minami hummed in thought as the credits finished rolling, then quickly grabbed the remote to turn off the TV before it flicked back to the menu screen. As cute as his scared boyfriend was, he wasn't a complete monster who'd make him watch clips of the movie on repeat.

"...I know."

"Know what?" 

"I mean, I have an idea. Look at me, Nagi."

Nagi did as he was told, still hiding behind his blanket like a child.

"The Cursed Snake in the Mirror went after Honda in the film for revenge, did he not?" 

Nagi nodded silently.

"Say he is real." Nagi's eyes widened again. Minami continued hastily. "He has no reason to seek revenge against you. In fact, after killing Honda, I'm sure he has no more reason to hate anyone. Maybe after that, his rotten, scaly skin cleared, and his sunken eyes began to sparkle… Perhaps after fulfilling his mission, he could start his afterlife anew, becoming peaceful."

Nagi let out a soft_ "Oh," _ hanging on Minami's every word.

"But despite feeling fulfilled, and despite his renewed beauty, the Snake is lonely. His reputation in the afterlife precedes him, and no matter how much he tries to convince the other spirits he's changed, they all shun him. He grows older in the afterlife, but even years later, nobody wants anything to do with him."

Minami suppressed a smile as he noticed that Nagi had gone from petrified to tearful in no time at all.

"_Oh _… The poor Snake…"

"Quite. Eventually, he decides that seeing as the creatures in heaven don't want anything to do with him, he'll come back down to Earth instead. And there, he finds a beautiful man, sleeping peacefully in his bed. The Snake instantly falls in love with him, and decides to watch over him and protect him from any other malicious spirits from that day on. Even though their love is doomed, as the man tragically can't see the Snake no matter how hard he tries, the Snake vows to stay by his side no matter what. Even when the man falls in love himself, and even as he grows old, the Snake stays with him until his dying breath, fuelled by his unending love."

Nagi hiccuped from behind his blanket, rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh, Minami… Is the Snake doomed to be unhappy forever?" 

"Not at all. Once his beloved dies, they finally meet, and they remain together for all eternity."

Nagi discarded his blanket then, practically flinging himself at Minami and dragging him into a bone-crushing hug. 

"I'm so happy…! I hope they spend the rest of eternity together in bliss…"

"I'm certain they will. So you mustn't be scared of him, Nagi."

"I won't," Nagi said resolutely, nuzzling into Minami's neck. "I'm glad he could be happy. And I'm happy, too."

"Is that so?" Minami replied with a smile.

"_Yes_. Because I have my own beautiful partner to protect me from fierce spirits. But I'll always protect him, too. Until my dying breath."

"Oh, my. He sounds like a very lucky man."

They were both grinning as their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss.

_ I truly am, _Minami thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the 4th Anniversary story, and in particular @shoumeiowari on Twitter's translation of it! Obviously I took some liberties with the story itself (lol).  
Thank you for reading!! I'd love to hear your thoughts :'D <3


End file.
